


to sit in the sunlight with you

by TheGrammarHawk



Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Peace, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, it's soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Hubert spends time doing what he loves best: sitting with Ferdinand under the sun.Ferdibert Week 2020 Day 6: Moonlight/Sunshine/Sun/Moon
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	to sit in the sunlight with you

**Author's Note:**

> don't let the word count fool you i don't play around. i have never written anything so short though so! let's see let's see

Sunlight had always favored Ferdinand von Aegir over any other student in the Black Eagle class. It was warm, burning, a bright light to turn to when you needed guidance, just like Ferdinand.

Hubert loved watching Ferdinand sit in the sun. The light would always catch his hair just so, sharpening his jawline and turning his eyes to amber. Skin that was so tan compared to Hubert’s, dotted in freckles that the dark mage had tried over and over again to count, all of it made up the man that Hubert considered to be the embodiment of their life-giving star.

Their world required the sun to live, after all. Who was Hubert to deny the fact that Ferdinand was his own personal sun?

Sitting out in the grass together was always a past time that Hubert enjoyed, taking tea and coffee and basking in the rays that so suited his love. It helped warm his old bones, if nothing else.

The war had ended decades ago. Frankly, Hubert was amazed he’d lived so long, given the constant stress his magic put on his body.

Yet here he was – nearly eighty, every bit of his hair gone gray, enjoying the warm sunlight outside with his husband to commemorate Hubert’s birthday.

No matter how old he was, of course, there was still work to be done. He couldn’t spend all of his time lazing about with his beloved. It was time to return to proper schedule.

With a huff, he stood back up, resting a hand fondly on the simple headstone as he overturned a cup of tea, still warm, into the dirt before the grave.

“I will return when the sun rises again tomorrow, my love.”

The world and Ferdinand both were finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to those who never read the tags or did and hoped for the best- i promise ferdinand lived a long happy life and died from age alone


End file.
